


В целой комнате людей, не столь важных, как ты, мои глаза встретятся только с твоими ярко-голубыми глазами

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Это просто дурацкий, не серьезный вопрос, заданный журналисткой шутливым тоном. Стив знает, что должен ответить.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30





	В целой комнате людей, не столь важных, как ты, мои глаза встретятся только с твоими ярко-голубыми глазами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And These Bright Blue Eyes Can Only Meet Mine Across A Room Filled With People Who Are Less Important Than You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093476) by [Flutieflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutieflake/pseuds/Flutieflake). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

\- Вы пошли бы на убийство ради мистера Барнса?

Это просто дурацкий, не серьезный вопрос, заданный журналисткой шутливым тоном. Стив знает, что должен ответить: ни при каких обстоятельствах, ни ради кого бы то ни было он не совершит убийство. Но также знает, что солжет.

Он знает, что любит Баки, знает это, сколько себя помнит. Знает по тому, как от одного лишь присутствия Баки рядом тело наполняется легкостью и счастьем; знает по тому, как никогда не может удержаться от улыбки его ужасным шуткам, и по тому чувству, словно у него был вырван кусок души, когда Баки упал с того поезда.

Также он знает, что сделает абсолютно все, чтобы уберечь Баки. Черт, он был готов сразиться за него с чертовой ООН, да и с половиной Мстителей. К счастью, не пришлось, но Стив знает, что если бы до этого дошло, он сделал бы все возможное, чтобы защитить Баки, даже убил бы товарища по команде.

\- Ну, хотелось бы думать, что я не совершу убийство ни ради кого бы то ни было, - отвечает он, сверкая журналистке и камерам улыбкой победителя и надеясь, что они не смогут догадаться, что он бессовестно лжет. Он говорит ей и остальной части страны то, что те хотят услышать, хотя знает, что это ложь, потому что когда дело касается Баки Барнса?

Нет абсолютно ничего, чего он не сделал бы.


End file.
